1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightguide and, more particularly, to a lightguide for flat panel display devices and method for manufacturing the lightguides
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, lightguides are widely used in flat panel display device (e.g. liquid crystal display device) to distribute the light of backlight module. Generally, a backlight module includes a lightguide, a plurality of prism sheets and a plurality of diffuser sheets. However, since many sheets are required in the traditional backlight module, the thickness of traditional backlight module is great and hard to be reduced.
In recent years, in order to reduce the thickness of the traditional backlight module, a prismless backlight module is introduced to the flat panel display. However, the manufacturing processing of the components of the prismless backlight module is complicated. The surface of the lightguide is required to form a plurality of microlens. It takes long time to processing. Although this kind of lightguide can be made through inject molding, the cost for manufacturing molds is high. The time needs for manufacturing these kinds of molds is very long. In addition, the wearing of these kinds of molds is serious as they are used for mass-production. In other words, the lifetime of these molds for these lightguides is short. Therefore, these kinds of molds and lightguides are not suitable for being applied for mass-production.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate the aforementioned problems.